Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion
Fan publications * Who's Who in Star Trek (book) * The Physics of Star Trek * To Seek Out New Life: The Biology of Star Trek * Life Signs: The Biology of Star Trek * The Best of Trek These are non-Paramount licensed books. Other such books are collected on the Fan publications page, so, these should logically be merged into that page. There are likely more, but these are the ones that I've come across to date. -- Sulfur 18:10, 16 June 2006 (UTC) :These are not truly "fan" publications as they are published by reputable publishers (at least those I am familiar with). I am unclear why Paramount licensing is the touchstone for inclusion in the database. I would say, for those published by major publishing houses (not paid for by the author him or herself, in other words) to Keep. Aholland 02:09, 18 June 2006 (UTC) If not to merge/delete, and to keep as is, it might be an idea to perhaps create some sort of identification that they are "non-licensed" items, or at least non-Paramount. I'm also not saying that we should only have Paramount licensed items here, but that we should at least distinguish between "official" stuff, and not-quite "official" stuff. -- Sulfur 02:20, 18 June 2006 (UTC) ::They may not be officially licensed, but unlike fan films and the like, these books were published by official, professional publications. I think we should either keep these or, if that's not good, then move them to a list for unofficial publications or something. --From Andoria with Love 02:29, 21 June 2006 (UTC) Hrm... I see the points brought up here. Perhaps a category of unofficial publications (or something as such) could be created and used to indicate these non-licensed, but still published items. -- Sulfur 03:06, 21 June 2006 (UTC) William McKinley Even though several things are named after him, he was not referenced directly and does not need an article, simply a note on those pages. -- Jaz talk 21:09, 19 June 2006 (UTC) Now I'm going to have to carefully go thru the timeline resetting itself in Storm Front: Part II :) I'd agree he should be deleted if crewman McKinley getting red shirted was the only reference. Especially since there isn't enough character info to make that conclusion. The other references though appear to be coming up just often enough in the various series to conclude they are named for him. I'll defer on adding him to the USA Presidents template for now. User Talk:Skywayman 21:23, 19 June 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. Goes along the same lines as Trieste. --From Andoria with Love 02:49, 20 June 2006 (UTC) *'Delete', absent anyone coming up with a direct Trek reference to the man. Aholland 04:16, 20 June 2006 (UTC) *'Delete' for the reaons stated above --OuroborosCobra 19:06, 26 June 2006 (UTC) Inspirations for plot ;Inspirations for plot : Orphaned and not really needed. --From Andoria with Love 00:02, 24 June 2006 (UTC) :Delete -- Renegade54 00:27, 24 June 2006 (UTC) :I was going to mark this for deletion when I spotted it, but Shran beat me to it. :) -- Sulfur 01:18, 24 June 2006 (UTC) :Delete --OuroborosCobra 04:17, 24 June 2006 (UTC) ::Keep (in some form) This needs to be reworked and likely moved to a better heading, but I think the idea has merit. Heck, we have Shakespeare and Star Trek which is essentially a subsection of this idea. Jaf 17:52, 24 June 2006 (UTC)Jaf :::Delete as it currently exists. Inspirations can range from prior works to what someone's dog dragged home - and often is not known in any definitive way. If there is something specific on a story it can be added to that story's article. Aholland 19:02, 26 June 2006 (UTC) NX-Gamma ;NX-Gamma: Not mentioned on Enterprise, its existence is merely speculation. --From Andoria with Love 02:43, 24 June 2006 (UTC) Omag's Woman ;Omag's Woman For one thing, the article is poorly named. It should be "women", not "woman". For another, I don't think unnamed characters like these get their own article. Normally they get listed as unnamed characters under a list for their own species. --OuroborosCobra 02:37, 27 June 2006 (UTC) *'Merge' with the list of unnamed whatever species they were. I don't recall that part of the episode in the slightest, so I have no clue who/what/how they were. -- Sulfur 02:38, 27 June 2006 (UTC) ** one is found here, not sure where the other goes. --Alan del Beccio 02:41, 27 June 2006 (UTC) If they already exist on their species respective lists elsewhere (as at least one seems to), then there is no reason to merge. --OuroborosCobra 02:45, 27 June 2006 (UTC) *That's obvious really. I was figuring that they didn't exist at that time. If they do exist, just turf. Elsewise merge. Better? :) -- Sulfur 02:58, 27 June 2006 (UTC) Fermion ;Fermion * Delete -- uncited. -- Captain M.K.B. 14:41, 27 June 2006 (UTC) Verdens Gang Uncited and orphaned. --Alan del Beccio 21:51, 27 June 2006 (UTC) *'Delete' no cite, orphaned, and as far as I can tell it does not exist in Star Trek. Also, the creator's IP address indicates that he is located in Norway himself. Coincidence? ;-) --OuroborosCobra 22:09, 27 June 2006 (UTC)